Blondes
by SpazzJazz
Summary: "The Durin line is attracted to blondes, my mother was blonde, Fili's and Kili's father was blonde, and you, my dear Bilbo, are blonde." Thilbo Bagginshield


After the dwarves reclaimed Erebor-though they were injured severely- trade was strong and slowly more Dwarves, mostly from Ered Luin, migrated to the now recovering kingdom.

During the battle, Thorin received an almost fatal wound to the chest from the hooked hand of the Pale Orc. However, Bilbo, with the help of Beorn, had slit Azog's throat before he could do anymore damage.

And, despite any objections the Dwarves might have had, Thorin was treated by Elves and now was being slowly nursed back to health by Bilbo, his self-appointed personal caretaker.

It was no secret that Bilbo had feelings for Thorin.

Everyone could see it, it was hard not to. Bilbo put up with his biting sarcasm and his moodiness, would laugh at his horrible jokes, help him with the three-mile long stack of paper work, bring him food(he would always sneak in a pastry or the occasional liquor), and change the bandages (which the healers could have done with no problem).

Of course Bilbo would never admit his feelings to Thorin.

Lady Dis sat with Bilbo in the kitchen, both enjoying a bowl of grapes and small talk.

Lady Dis looked very much like her brother, except her beard was a couple inches longer with several beads were woven in and her blue eyes always held a mischievous twinkle in them that reminded Bilbo of Fili and Kili (who were currently recovering from several broken bones and various stab wounds). She had traveled to Erebor as soon as the news of Thorin's arrival at Erebor had been confirmed. Riding for several months straight until she arrived, expecting to see her brother and her sons on their deathbeds.

"-Very much of the paperwork has been done, the only thing that's left are the documents over the water supply. Thorin was just so exhausted last night though, so it was hard for him to concentrate and you know how he gets a headache when he's tired and when he has a headache he gets irritated, so I had to practically rip the paperwork from his hands and force him to sleep-the stubborn Dwarf."

Dis smiled in amusement at Bilbo's babble, popping a sweet grape into her mouth. They were pretty good, considering they were a gift from the Elves.

He started on again on how he had caught Thorin trying to change his own bandages once and pulled the stitches.

"And then, when I was scolding him for making a bloody mess of the bed, he tried to turn it around and place the blame on-"

"Bilbo," She interrupted mid-sentence, somewhat startling him, "you realize Thorin is the only thing you talk about."

She watched him pause for a moment, thinking about what she had said – only to flush.

"Do I really?"

"Yes you do. In fact, the way you babble on, it makes it rather obvious," She watched him blush darker.

"Makes what rather obvious?"

"You know what I'm talking about Bilbo," She replied with a little wink.

He struggled for words before choking out, "Is it really obvious?"

She laughed loudly, startling Bilbo and several other Dwarves nearby, "Dear, the only way you could make it any more obvious is if you stood up and announced it at supper."

He looked faint for a second, before looking down and picking at his cuffs.

She watched him for a second, before her expression softened.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"How-how can I?" His voice was soft and cracked, "He surely doesn't feel the same way. How could I – just a small hobbit- elicit any of the emotions he makes me feel? How could-he couldn't even be attracted to me in the slightest. I'm too soft, the only hair I have is on top of my head and feet, and-and-"

Her loud chuckle interrupted him and he gave her a sour look, "This is no laughing matter!"

Her laugh died down and with a smile she addressed him, "Is that what you're worried about? Him not being attracted to you?"

"W-well yes, that's one thing I suppose, but-"

"Bilbo, if you could be attracted to him for his Dwarvish features, could he not also be attracted to you for your Hobbit features?"

"But I was always such a strange Hobbit, so I figured it was me being…odd…"

She laughed, "Thorin is not a normal Dwarf, Bilbo, who else would lead twelve other Dwarves –and a Hobbit- on a suicidal mission?"

He smiled weakly at her.

"Not to mention," She threw out, nonchalantly, "I know you have something Thorin loves."

"What do you mean?" He tried to hide his hopeful tone; it didn't quite work out though.

"Two words: blond, hair."

"What?!"

"I don't know what it is, but the Durin line has always been attracted to blondes. My mother was blonde, Fili and Kili's father was blonde, and you," She pointed a finger at him, "My dear, sweet Bilbo, are blonde."


End file.
